


Five Times Phichit Takes Embarrassing Photos of Yuuri

by cutthroatpixie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Gen, M/M, all the shenans, also poledancing shenans, lots of headcanons about detroit shenans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutthroatpixie/pseuds/cutthroatpixie
Summary: +1 time Yuuri takes an embarrassing video of Phichit.





	

Phichit Chulanont is well known amongst his peers (nay, amongst the world at large) for his superior photo taking abilities. Skating practice, parties, formal functions, informal dinners, walks around town, and visits to tourist attractions in various cities are all given the star treatment as he takes photo after photo before lovingly selecting filters and captions and tags and ultimately uploading them. The photos featuring himself and his friends aren’t always flattering, but he feels the need to post them anyway, “For the memories!” as he always says.

That does not mean every single photo he’s ever taken gets posted, however, especially when it comes to certain embarrassing photos of his best friend, one Yuuri Katsuki.

\---

1.

Phichit has only been rooming with Yuuri for a couple months when one evening, a few girls on their floor come barging into the room, throwing confetti everywhere and shoving a bottle of champagne into Yuuri's hands. Phichit interrupts their rendition of Happy Birthday to voice his absolute devastation at the fact that Yuuri, his roommate, his rinkmate, his new selfie partner in crime (Yuuri doesn't know about that part yet, but it'll happen) failed to tell him it was his birthday.

Yuuri laughs. "I must have have forgotten?"

Phichit does not believe that for one second, not at all. "How old are you, then? Are you ancient now, is that why you didn't tell me? Should I check you for grey hairs?"

"He's 21!" one of the girls responds. "Yuuri open the champagne, we have to get this party started before we go to a bar!"

From the look on Yuuri's face, he's forgotten that 21 is a Very Important Age in the United States. Phichit knows this all too well, however. "Hold on hold on, I need to take a video of you popping the cork! No no, hold it with your other hand. Stand over there, the lighting is better. More to the right. Yes yes. Point it at the wall and go!" Yuuri takes a little longer than necessary to get the champagne bottle opened but once he does, the cork flies off to the other side of their room and the bottle starts spouting liquid in the most picturesque way possible. Phichit is quite pleased with the clip he posts on Instagram, if he does say so himself. "Aw, my little Yuuri is all grown up and of legal drinking age."

"I'm older than you," Yuuri mumbles as another girl (there are currently four of them in the room, plus two other boys, and Phichit is so proud Yuuri apparently has friends other than him) hands him a glass to pour the champagne into. One by one, everyone else starts opening bottles of wine and champagne and pouring glasses for themselves. "How many bottles did you all bring, exactly?"

"It's your birthday," Phichit says. "Don't question the bottles!" Yuuri sighs but drinks his glass nonetheless, not arguing when it fails to ever get empty courtesy of the small party of students gathered in their dorm room. Phichit takes photos while everyone else drinks and laughs and wishes Yuuri a happy birthday. Yuuri loosens up after a few glasses, looking slightly less uncomfortable at the idea of so many people being crowded into his room.

Everyone laughs and Phichit pouts when he realises he missed what Yuuri says. He assumes it wasn’t some hilarious joke when one of the guys responds with, “Don’t question our friendship either.”

An hour, a few bottles, and many, many Instagram posts tagged #Yuuris21st later, someone offers Phichit a glass, apologising for not doing so sooner, and he shakes his head. "No thanks. If you're all going out tonight, I want to make sure Yuuri has somebody to walk him home."

"We're not going—" Yuuri never has a chance to finish his protest because he's quickly being escorted out into the hallway while the others cheer and shout about which bars they're going to take him to. Shots are mentioned, more than once, and Phichit double checks that he's got Yuuri added on Find Friends just in case he really does have to go rescue him from some bar on the other side of the city.

He gets a call at 2 am, sure enough, though it's not from Yuuri. "Phichit!" one of the girls, Tulsee he thinks it is, is shouting into Yuuri's phone and he has to hold it back from his ear a little. "Yuuri is such a hoot, wow, I never would have thought he had it in him."

"I hope you took pictures."

"Of course!" Someone who definitely sounds like Yuuri is singing in the background and Phichit hopes everyone is also taking videos. For posterity. "I think he's done now, though? We're only a ten minute walk away but he is very insistent that he can't get home on his own without you."

"We always walk home from the rink together," he hears Yuuri shout.

"We are not at the rink," Probably-Tulsee says with a laugh. "But Phichit is coming to get you, it's okay!"

"I'll be there in a few!" Phichit hangs up, grabs his shoes and his phone (the most important item, obviously), and heads off to find Yuuri.

When he finds him, he barely has enough time to take out said phone before Yuuri is hugging him in a most uncharacteristic fashion. He is an expert, however, and snaps a few photos of Yuuri's sloppy, grinning face, right next to his own. He's so glad about the fact that he doesn't even have to brief Yuuri on their future as selfie buddies. They will have to take some better ones later, however, when Yuuri is not wearing a collection of glowsticks around his head and _is_ wearing a shirt. "Where did your shirt go?"

"Too hot in the club," Yuuri said.

A shirt, hopefully Yuuri's, comes flying through the air. Phichit looks up to see it's courtesy of one of the boys who lives on the floor below them. "It sure was with _you_ in there Yuuri. None of us knew you could dance like that!"

"I don't dance, I skate."

"Of course, of course." Phichit grabs Yuuri's arm and waves to the others. "Time to go home, birthday boy! Thanks for keeping him not dead, everyone!"

Yuuri picks up his shirt before they head off to go back to their dorm but he doesn't put it back on, choosing to tie it around his neck like a cape instead. He runs ahead of Phichit, leaping and "flying" all the way back to their building. Phichit doesn't post those pictures to Instagram (because he and Yuuri are still at the stage in their Roommate/Rinkmate Relationship™ where he doesn't know what is and is not acceptable to post on the internet without sober consent from Yuuri) but he also doesn't delete a single one, knowing he will most definitely cherish them forever and ever. 

\---

2.

Upon further reflection, Phichit realises he and Yuuri should probably stop buying the same notebooks from the student store for all their classes. Or they should label said notebooks. Or keep them neatly in their own school bags and not scattered all around their dorm room as if a notebook carrying tornado swept through the room. But they did none of that, so it was actually not all that surprising when one day Phichit is sitting in his history class and opens, not his own notebook for said class, but one of Yuuri's notebooks for a—

Phichit has no idea what class Yuuri could possibly be taking that requires the first few pages be filled with doodles and magazine cut outs of Viktor Nikiforov, but whatever class it is Yuuri surely is getting top marks for his masterful portrayal of said champion figure skater's eyes sparkling. The fact that the little portrait is done in what is clearly ballpoint pen is really rather impressive.

He flips through the notebook, absentmindedly trying to listen to his professor's lecture as he does so. After the first couple pages, there are actual notes from a musical theory class Phichit knows Yuuri took last semester, though the doodles don't cease entirely. Viktor's face, bits and pieces of his various costumes over the years, and lines of carefully transcribed notes from his program music greet Phichit on nearly every page. Phichit is well aware that Yuuri idolises the Russian skater, there are a few posters in their dorm room as proof of that after all, but he never knew Yuuri was such an artist. It really was masterful, the way he managed to capture the texture of Viktor's hair in a 5x5cm square of a picture.

He tells Yuuri so when they both get home at the end of the day. "I'm sorry I grabbed your notebook on accident," he says, tossing it over onto Yuuri's bed. "But wow, your little drawings are super cute! Did you take any art classes before we met?"

"What little drawings?" Phichit's photo senses are tingling, so he takes out his phone. He's glad he does. "I wasn't missing any of my noteb— oh my god did you look through all of this?!" Yuuri turns bright red when he opens the seemingly innocent little book. He sputters so much he looks like he's about to choke on his own lack of words, trying desperately to explain why his notes have turned into a mini-Viktor Nikiforov shrine for some reason. "This isn't what it looks like!" he finally squeaks out.

Phichit is laughing so hard he has to focus on keeping his hands from shaking as he clicks his phone screen to take a photo. The look on Yuuri's face, one of complete and utter horror, combined with the fact that the notebook is now sitting in his lap, open to one of the larger doodles of Viktor, is absolutely priceless.

Yuuri throws a pillow at him. "Don't you dare post that! Phichit, you didn't take pictures of the notebook right? Right?!"

Phichit didn't, unfortunately. "Ooooh I might have. What are you going to do about it?"

He sends a few snaps of the ensuing pillow fight to their various friends and acquaintances, posts a photo on Instagram to properly convey the damage they have both done to their poor, poor room, but he is good enough to Yuuri that he never posts anything to explain what started the fight in the first place.

\---

3.

Phichit and Yuuri usually take classes for fun at the dance studio where Yuuri practices ballet. It's good training, they've convinced Celestino, a good way for Yuuri to meet people who do not live in the same dorm building they do (Phichit doesn't mention that part to Yuuri because Yuuri hates it when he tells him to make more friends), and also it's just super fun (Yuuri knows about and agrees on that part). They've taken various types of ballroom and latin dances, as well as hip hop, jazz, tap, and modern, and they are there so often that all the instructors know them and often recommend new classes for them to take, so when one of them approaches Phichit and Yuuri after a class one day and asks if they'd like to come drop in on a class she teaches at another studio, since she doesn't have very many students signed up for it, they happily agree. They're a bit confused when she asks if they have shorts in their gym bags, but they do, so it's not a problem.

"I don't think I've ever even seen a dancing pole in person before," Yuuri says when they follow the instructor into her studio.

"That doesn't surprise me."

"Why doesn— I know the answer to that, I don't even know why I'm asking."

The class starts and Phichit and Yuuri, newly changed into their shorts and tank tops, free of their shoes and socks, stand next to two poles near the back of the room and listen attentively as the class starts.

"Nobody is looking at you," the instructor promises as she begins the class. "Everyone is focused on their own movements, so don't feel embarrassed."

Phichit can already tell Yuuri is going to feel embarrassed. "Somebody is looking at me," Yuuri mumbles, glancing over at Phichit. "Knock it off."

"Oh shush, at least I can't work my camera while we're practicing!"

They start with a warmup, lots of hip shaking and balancing on their toes and using the pole to do various stretches and Phichit really isn't paying one bit of attention to what Yuuri is doing because despite the fact that they train in one way or another almost everyday, he's not quite as flexible as Yuuri is nor does he normally work his hips in quite the way they are doing right now.

It's the first day of an intro class, so once the warm up is done and they actually start using the poles, all they really do is practice walking around the poles on tip-toe, gripping the poles, sliding down the poles in the most basic of ways.

Phichit does look over at Yuuri a couple of times and sees he's looking far more concentrated than is entirely necessary but he also seems to be enjoying it, so that's a plus. Yuuri barely notices when the instructor comes over to stand by him, but Phichit does. "You can do a handstand, right Yuuri?" she asks and Yuuri nearly jumps out of his skin. "I've seen you and Phichit doing them before."

"Uh, yeah, I can."

"You might be able to try this move, then. It's a beginner's one, nothing too complicated." Yuuri steps aside so she can show him the move, a handstand slide down, and once she's does it a few times he returns to the pole. She leaves to talk to another of the two other people in the class and Yuuri looks around (probably to make sure nobody is actually watching him since he glares at Phichit when he notices him looking) before trying the move himself.

He slips the first few times, more unused to the sliding on a pole part than the balancing on his hands part, but eventually he seems to get the hang of it. Phichit decides to give it a try as well and stops paying attention to what his friend is doing.

That is until the instructor comes back. "I think you've got it, Yuuri, great job," she says.

Yuuri is in the middle of practicing the move, most likely deep in thought as he tries to focus on doing it correctly, and Phichit watches as he is startled enough to slip and falls right on his face, his legs and arms spread eagle as he lands on the floor.

The instructor looks horrified and immediately apologises. Phichit kneels down next to Yuuri. "You okay?" he asks.

"Yes," Yuuri responds, face still pressed against the wood floor. "Please kill me, though."

Seeing that Yuuri is completely uninjured (apart from his pride), Phichit grabs his phone and snaps a quick picture of him, sprawled out on the floor, pole situated right between his legs.

"That better not end up on Instagram," Yuuri grumbles.

"Oh no." Phichit is laughing. "This is going in my personal blackmail collection."

"Fair enough."

\---

It's been months since Phichit moved his home rink back to Bangkok, even more time since Yuuri finished school and moved back to Hasetsu, so Phichit is more than excited when they get to meet up again at the Cup of China. Yuuri spends most of his time with Viktor (way more than Phichit spends with Celestino, he notes) and while he enjoys going out as a group with the other skaters (and coaches), he's glad when they get some one on one, ex-roommate/rinkmake best friend time the evening after they perform their short programs.

They're sitting in Yuuri's (and Viktor's) hotel room while Viktor "does secret coach things" (Phichit already checked Instagram. He's at a bar with Chris). "Sooooo," Phichit starts, waggling his perfect eyebrows at Yuuri. "What's up with you and Viktor?"

Yuuri blushes. Phichit figured he would. "Nothing. We're getting along really well and he's a lot different than I expected? But I mean. He's my coach. He's Viktor."

"Celestino has never taken his clothes off and gotten cozy with me."

"I can't believe you posted that picture. You didn't even ask." Yuuri didn't actually seem mad about the picture; Phichit had years of experience and was knowledgeable enough to know when he should actually take a picture down (or not post it in the first place), so he just shrugged and continued grinning at Yuuri as if he was in on some sort of secret.

"Well he's. Viktor. He's not really like any of the other coaches we've had."

"Because you have a big giant crush on him?" Yuuri opened his mouth to deny it, no doubt, but Phichit interrupted him. "I already know you do, but if you don't want to talk about it right now, that's fine! He's pretty much all you ever talk about in our emails and texts, though, so not sure why you would suddenly not want to talk about him."

"I talk about other things."

"Like what?"

"Like... how did you learn how to do your eyeliner like that, anyway?"

Phichit is not entirely sure if Yuuri is actually curious or just trying to distract him from the topic of conversation, but he doesn't care. He is more than happy to show off his talents to Yuuri (and then they can continue talking about Yuuri's obviously budding romantic relationship with his former idol/current coach).

"Lots of practice and Youtube videos, obviously. I'll show you!"

Phichit digs around in his bag until he finds two tubes of liquid eyeliner. "Pencil is easier but this stuff is so smooth. You'll love it."

Yuuri takes one of the tubes when Phichit offers it. "Are you trying to sell this to me or something? Are we being filmed?" he teases.

"Shut up and watch me work."

Phichit shoves Yuuri into a chair in front of the mirror in the hotel room and then takes a seat next to him. He's already wearing eyeliner, so he just goes over the lines already drawn around his eyes, slower than he normally would so Yuuri can see what he's doing better.

"You'll have to take your glasses off to do it, obviously, but you can skate blind so I think you'll be fine."

Yuuri is not fine.

His hands are shaking and he pokes himself right in the eye and the lines are more. Vague smears going up over his eyelid and down over his cheek and Phichit can't stop laughing. "How did you. Oh my god. Stop rubbing it, stop rubbing it!" He swats Yuuri's hands away from his face and takes the eyeliner away. "If you wanted to look like Georgi, you should have said so. That is a completely different application method."

Yuuri groans and starts rubbing at his eyes again. "Just tell me how I get this off."

"Hold on, I've got some makeup remover in my room. I'll be right back!"

Sure enough, he quickly goes to his own room in the hotel and finds what he needs. Yuuri is still sitting in the chair when he gets back, though he's facing away from the mirror now and the look on his face can only be described as pouting.

He takes a picture. Of course he does.

"There are enough embarrassing pictures of me on your Instagram for this week," Yuuri says when he sees Phichit pull up the app.

"Fiiiine." He closes it. He's sure he'll get more social media worthy shots later, once Viktor returns. "Don't want Viktor thinking you're idolising a different Russian skater now anyway."

" _Phichit_."

\--- 

5.

The Grand Prix Final Banquet this year is a success, from the point of view of the coaches, judges, and officials in attendance. All the skaters (and coaches whose names were "Viktor Nikiforov") had received various official emails and letters beforehand reminding them that the banquet was a "formal event", that "professional photographers would be in attendance to capture the events of the evening for the official website and social media pages", and that "any alcohol served at this event should be consumed in moderation". Chris and Yuuri had also received letters addressed only to them, no doubt asking them to keep their clothes on. Phichit had no doubt about this because Viktor had stolen Yuuri's letter and shown it to him and Chris had posted a copy of his onto Instagram.

From the point of view of Phichit (and the majority of the other skaters, save Yuri Plisetsky, who had basically cheered as they were leaving the banquet about the fact that everyone's pants were still on) it was not at all the night he'd been hoping for. He knew it was a formal, official, professional event, blah blah blah, but he'd missed last year's banquet! And any and all pictures were only to be found on the individual phones of the people who had been in attendance (something about more official emails sent out last year, basically telling them all off) and none of them were currently in Phichit's possession. It was a huge pity.

The after party, however. That was a completely different story.

Chris had invited everyone to come to his room and enjoy the various drinks he'd stashed away in there. Most of the senior skaters were staying on the same floor of the hotel, so even though the rooms weren't exactly large enough to have a huge party, it was easy enough to walk down the hall to take a break or have a more private conversation when Chris' room felt too crowded or hot or filled with people who couldn't manage to keep their shirts on.

Yuuri and Viktor had disappeared at some point in the first hour. From what Phichit could see, Yuuri was attempting to not consume 16+ glasses of champagne in record time, but he'd still had a few drinks before Phichit lost track of him.

Just as he's wondering what those two could be getting up to, his phone vibrates.

**Yuuri**

**Sunday 22:32**

_phichit go to your room thiss is an emergency_  
_i will meet you there_  
_go now now now_

Phichit laughs and fires off a quick "be right there!" before leaving Chris' room and walking down the hall to his own. He finds Yuuri waiting there already, sans tie, coat, shoes, and Viktor, though still with his shirt and pants on, so he can't be that far gone yet.

"What's up, Yuuri? Did you miss me while you were off making out with your coach?"

"He's my fiancé." Yuuri is definitely at least tipsy, Phichit can tell from the way he's slurring. "A very, very rude one. Open your door I need to go through your makeup bag."

Phichit does as he's told. "Okay? What do you need that for?"

"Viktor won't kiss my medal because it's not gold."

"That has nothing to do with makeup, Yuuri." Despite his words, Phichit retrieves his bag from the bathroom.

"It has everything to do with makeup," Yuuri insists. He starts digging through the bag, checking every item he grabs before tossing it onto Phichit's bed.

"Explain."

Yuuri does not explain. He continues carelessly tossing Phichit's poor, poor products out of the bag and onto the bed, until finally his eyes light up nearly as much as they do when he's mooning over Viktor. Phichit doesn't see what he ends up taking because as soon as it's in his hands, Yuuri is up and running out of the room, shouting a quick, "Thanks Phichit, you're the best!" behind him.

Phichit takes a picture of the mess on his bed, captions it "my best friend is an asshole", and cleans it all up before returning to the party.

He's nearly given up on figuring out whatever the hell it is Yuuri is doing with whatever item he'd stolen, when Yuuri and Viktor waltz back into Chris' room like they own the place. Well. Waltz is a rather strong term, seeing as the two are both stumbling and attempting to hold onto one another for balance, but Phichit is sure that's what they are attempting to do. 

"Nice glitter, boys." Chris winks at them both and Phichit knows Yuuri is definitely drunk at this point when not only does he fail to blush, but he winks back.

Upon further inspection, the gold "glitter" covering Viktor's face, neck, and chest, as well as Yuuri's mouth, is actually lipstick. Bright, gold, glittery lipstick that Phichit had bought for a costume party when he and Yuuri were both still in Detroit. He hadn't realised it was still in his bag, though apparently Yuuri had.

"Oh my god." He nearly chokes he's laughing so hard. "You got something gold for Viktor to kiss. Yuuri I can't even believe you right now, this is the best."

He doesn't even have to try and sneak a picture. Yuuri puts more of the lipstick on, grabs Viktor by the waist (since his shirt and tie are both unavailable to tug on, of course), and strikes a pose the second Phichit's phone is out.

He waits until morning to ask if he can post it. Yuuri, hungover, bleary-eyed, and still covered in remnants of glittery makeup, unfortunately begs him not to. He obliges, though he does text a copy to Viktor upon request.

\---

+1

In all the years Yuuri has known Phichit, he's never, ever seen an unflattering photo of him end up on the internet, nor has he ever managed to take one of him. To be fair, he doesn't take nearly as many photos as Phichit does, he's not sure anyone does, but he's really quite surprised nobody else has posted anything other than the carefully planned, posed, and photographed pictures of Phichit he always sees on his Instagram feed. Not all of them were perfect, of course, and Phichit was more than happy to strike a silly pose or let others post a candid shot whenever they felt like it, but the fact that nothing measured up to the absolutely horrible collection of pictures Phichit had of Yuuri was really unfair.

Phichit is visiting Yuuri and Viktor in St. Petersburg over the summer. The three of them spend a little time ice skating, a lot of time sightseeing (or rather, Phichit sightsees and Yuuri and Viktor answer all his various questions about places the two of them have already been to), and even more time laughing and drinking and enjoying all the great food the city has to offer.

They have a guest bedroom in the apartment, but Yurio commandeers it one evening after he joins them for movie night. "You didn't tell me that was going to be so long," he grumbles. "I don't feel like taking the bus back now, I'm staying here." He then proceeds to complain when Yuuri tells him he'll make him up a bed on the couch, so Phichit offers to take the couch instead.

"It's just one night, I don't mind."

"See? He doesn't mind." Yurio is immediately rushing off to the guestroom before Yuuri or Viktor can try to argue with him. "I want pancakes in the morning! Night, losers."

With Yurio off hogging the bed, Phichit takes the couch and Viktor and Yuuri wish him goodnight before going to their own room.

The next morning (when he gets up to make pancakes, of course) Yuuri finds Phichit right where they left him, snoozing away on the couch. Yuuri shared a room with him back in Detroit, so he's seen him sleep, but the sight that greets him is far more hilarious than he'd been anticipating.

Makkachin must have left their room at some point during the night and is currently sprawled out on top of Phichit, his butt right up against Phichit's poor, unsuspecting face. To add to the image, despite that fact that he's never been one to snore before, Phichit is making a noise more akin to a helicoptor engine than a 21 year old sleeping man.

Yuuri can't help it. He takes out his phone, records a video, and quickly runs off into the kitchen before Phichit can catch him.

He's caught later anyway, when he's showing the video to Viktor while the two of them make breakfast.

"Aw, Makkachin! He's never done that to me before."

"He does that to you all the time."

"Really? He must stop before I wake up. What a sneaky dog."

"What're you two watching?" Phichit asks. Yuuri tries to hide his phone but Phichit is too fast for him and he sees the offending video before Yuuri can stop him.

"It's uh. You and Makkachin. You were the chosen one last night, apparently."

"I don't snore!" Phichit grabs the phone and watches the rest of the video. "You know I don't."

"Of course," Yuuri replies, rolling his eyes. "Makkachin is a ventriloquist."

"I _don't_." Phichit pouts as he hands Yuuri back his phone. "You set me up, Makkachin," he tells the dog when he wanders into the kitchen as well. "You mean, mean dog." The "mean, mean" dog is delighted when Phichit, then Yuuri, then Viktor, all pat him on the head.

Yuuri is delighted when he posts the video onto his Instagram and is not the one complaining about how terrible he looks for once. He does ask Phichit if he really, really doesn't want the video uploaded (Phichit has always been good about not posting the worst of his terrible pictures, after all), but he doesn't actually seem to mind.

 


End file.
